1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window and door frames and, more specifically, to a universal window/door frame comprised of a group of components that can be used singularly or in combination to form a plurality of window/door types. The components forming the various window and door types are a frame, sash and t-bar of standard thickness that forms the frame and glass holding elements of the window or door. Most ancillary hardware defining the window type uses one or more of a plurality of concealed channels contained within the frame. When necessary, access to and use of the channels is obtained by removing material forming the interior wall of the frame providing access to the concealed channel or channels that will be used to define the windows functional components, such as having a screen or a sliding member. Some types, i.e. jalousie and direct set picture windows, do not require the use of the concealed channels.
The frame has an exterior wall and spaced apart interior walls with an interior structural framework that is appropriate for the application of the frame. Also concealed between the spaced apart walls are a plurality of channels that can be used by removing, such as by cutting, the covering material. The channels are exposed and used as needed by the particular window type. A sliding glass window may use one channel. The addition of a sliding screen member would use an additional channel. No channel is used in certain instances such as a picture window or a jalousie window. The plurality of channels also provides for selective placement of the window members. A double hung window could be positioned to the interior or the exterior of the frame to accommodate additional components or to achieve a particular design effect. It should also be noted that while the preferred embodiment would have a depth substantially equal to the normal wall construction width of an interior and exterior wall covering spaced by a 2×4 thereby no interior or exterior trim would be needed to fill the gap, the frame can be manufactured in custom thickness' dictated by its application.
Another integral component of the present invention is the T-bar which is substantially defined as having a depth equal to the depth of the window/door frame, the number of tracks being of equal number to the frame tracks and in alignment therewith. Also having accessible concealed tracks on each side. The fascia is approximately twice the width of the frame width whereby two juxtapositioned window types would appear to be in their own window frames. The fascia is offset from each distal end the height of the window/door lip whereby when placed within a frame the fascia of the t-bar and frame are in planar alignment. Basically, the t-bar is back to back frame sections.
Another integral part of the present invention is the window/door sash which is used as the retaining member for the glass panels, glazing beads, and/or weather stripping which may require channeling the part to mate the stripping to the sash. The sash is substantially h-shaped. The base of the shape is designed to slide along a track member, mate with stops to seal a moveable window/door member to the frame or t-bar in the closed position or the sash may not be used at all if the unit is a directset picture or jalousie windows.
The frame insert is another integral component of the present invention. The frame insert may be placed into a predetermined channel in the frame and or t-bar member and act as a track guide or stop in cooperation with the window/door sash. It should be noted that additionally by routing a channel in the upper surface and placing a spring within the base the frame insert can function as the guide for single, double and triple hung windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other window assemblies designed for modularity. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,071 issued to Camerino on May 13, 1958.
Another patent was issued to Anderson on Jun. 14, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,849. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,934 was issued to Olsen on Jun. 26, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 18, 1980 to Molyneux as U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,231.
Another patent was issued to Tanaka et al on Apr. 26, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,405. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,239 was issued to Elsasser on Aug. 15, 1989. Another was issued to Fast et al. on Feb. 25, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,168 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Colitto as U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,682.
Another patent was issued to Bruchu on Nov. 18, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,519. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,349 was issued to Guillemet on Dec. 2, 1997. Another was issued to Suess on Sep. 19, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,324 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 18, 2001 to Manzella as U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,769.
The invention is an auxiliary window unit formed to fit in window openings of varying sizes and to be mounted to conventional stops about the inner walls of the window opening, comprising a rectangular casing adapted to receive sash members therein, a pair or perimetrical closely spaced flanges extending integrally from the outer walls of the casing and defining between them a continuous narrow channel about the casing, resilient material lining the inner walls of the channel, four broad flat strips defining a rectangular outer frame for the casing, two of the strips being in opposed relation and having their marginal end portions recessed in from their inner edges, the other two strips having offset marginal end portions overlapping the aforementioned recessed marginal end portions, each strip normally extending part way into the channel between the resilient lining and being frictionally gripped by the latter, and each strip being movable as desired further in or out of the channel whereby the overall projected dimensions of the combined casing and outer frame may be selectively expanded or contracted so as to fit in a selected window opening, whereby the casing attains a floating relation to the fixed outer frame by virtue of the resiliently lined channel in which the outer frame is gripped.
Universal window structure for use as a single-hung window, a hopper window, or a right or left-hand glider window and having a box frame and at least one movable sash is disclosed. An improved mull cover for securing a plurality of the universal window structures together, sash guide and tilt release structure for permitting tilting of the movable sash out of the plane of the window structure, and sash guide and pivot structure for the movable sash are also disclosed, together with an improved sash balance shoe, improved locking structure for the movable sash, improved glazing structure, improved weather stripping, structure for maintaining the weathertightness of the window structure during high winds, and a combination screen retainer and movable sash seal. The window structure of the invention may be installed from the inside of a window opening by means of unique installation clips and can be installed from the exterior of a window opening in conjunction with a unique installation bracket. Trim extensions are also provided with the window structure for finishing a window opening in which the window structure is installed. The window structure of the invention has provision for weepage installed as a single-hung hopper or as a right or left-hand glider window. The movable sash of the window structure of the invention is separated from the frame thereof and guiding and spacing means to eliminate metal-to-metal engagement between the movable sash and the window frame are provided whereby the window structure is particularly quiet in operation.
A window sash construction is disclosed for wood framed windows in which a particular stile-rail and check rail member configuration is utilized to adapt a given sash to both vertical double hung and horizontal sliding installations, each sash unit being constructed with a common stile and rail sectional configuration such that all stile and rail members may be provided by two sash member types differing only in having two different end configurations and a common check rail shape in order to assemble the universal sash units. A reversible common check rail configuration is also provided such that the sash units can be oriented in any mating arrangement while obtaining a proper seal. An antijam check rail seal installation is incorporated in one of the check rail surfaces in engagement when the window is closed, including a seal recess configured to allow an outwardly biased seal lip to cam itself back out of the unoccupied seal recess formed in the mating check rail surface in the event the check rails are displaced beyond their normal engaging position sufficiently for the seal to enter the opposing recess position.
The invention provides a structural assembly for use in a building comprising an elongate structural element for use in a frame (such as a window or door frame) in an opening in the wall of the building, said structural element providing an effective pocket open along one side thereof, and a sill which comprises an elongate plate-like element formed along its inner edge with an arcuate surface as seen in transverse section, whereby said sill is adapted for rocking motion about its inner edge, said inner edge of said sill being received within said pocket and said plate-like element extending laterally from said elongate structural element. The invention also provides a sill for use in the structural assembly, wherein the inner edge of the sill is formed into a part cylindrical scroll, and wherein the outer edge is formed with a drip bead which as seen in transverse section has an arcuate surface facing inwardly, for engagement with the outer face of a wall of the building adjacent to an opening in which the sill is used.
An extruded frame member includes an elongated molded body of a one-piece construction having at least one elongated sheet-like wall having at least one elongated projection formed on one side of the wall and extending longitudinally of the molded body. A reinforcing wire is embedded in and extends along the elongated projection. The molded body is made of a thermoplastic resin. The reinforcing wire includes a bundle of fibers joined together by a thermosetting resin impregnated in the fiber bundle. The fibers have a higher melting point than the thermoplastic resin.
A window frame member formed as a hollow extrusion of rigid plastics material has a hollow space partly defined by a wall portion including two opposed, undercut lips and a web interconnecting the lips. Internal grooves are provided along the junctions of the web with the lips to provide lines of severance allowing the web to be readily removed so as to provide a slot between the edges of the lips. Preferably, the web and adjoining parts of the lips have a smooth, uninterrupted exterior surface. This invention allows the frame member to be used either with the web in place, in which case there is no slot or observable discontinuity in the exterior wall, or with the web removed where it is desired to provide a slot for weather stripping or attachment of adjacent pieces. The web may be readily removed with simple tools.
A window frame system includes four basic profiles for new building construction and for various other projects including renovation, bow and bay constructions. One profile includes an outer profile for engagement with the wall of a new building in which the distance between the inside wall of the profile and a nailing fin is at least 6.5 inches. The height of the profile is then reduced to accommodate this larger width. A cross mullion is provided and a sash frame profile is also provided. The inner wall of the outer frame and the side walls of the mullion are arranged for cooperation either with a picture window unit or with the sash frame. The fourth profile comprises a renovation/bow profile which can be inserted into an existing window frame or can be snapped together alongside similar profiles to form a bow or bay construction.
A vinyl window frame has an accessory groove which is covered by a removable strip. When the groove is uncovered, it opens at an exposed face of the window frame. The frame includes first and second regions of weakness which facilitate removal of the strip. The first region of weakness is provided at the inside surface without penetrating through to the outside surface of the strip and the second region of weakness is provided along a side edge of the frame such that neither region of weakness is visible at the exposed face of the window frame.
A universal frame renders a double hung pocket replacement window suitable for window out—window in replacement and/or new construction installation, and likewise, renders a casement pocket replacement window suitable for window out—window in replacement and/or new construction installation, and likewise, renders a picture pocket replacement window suitable for window out—window in replacement and/or new construction installation, and likewise, renders a glider pocket replacement window suitable for window out—window in replacement and/or new construction installation, thereby giving rise to economies of scale in the manufacturing and distributing processes for a variety of windows.
A frame made of moldable material is described for retaining a closure member, such as a window, in a door or wall opening. The frame is formed by interconnecting a peripheral main frame member, an outer peripheral casing connecting molding and inner peripheral sash connecting molding. The main frame member has an outer sash section, a side jamb section and an inner casing section. The outer casing connecting molding is adapted to be snappingly secured to the main frame member to clampingly retain the main frame member to a frame forming the opening. The inner sash connecting molding is adapted to be snappingly secured to the main frame member and has a bridge wall section to abut against a peripheral section of the closure member to retain it captive between the outer sash section and the inner sash connecting molding.
An apparatus and process for forming a discontinuous slot, recess or other such opening of predetermined size and location in an extrusion section, such as a window jamb liner. The apparatus includes a cutting or shaping device mounted on or closely adjacent an extruding die, such device including a tip movable between a retracted position and an extended position. In the extended position, the tip engages the extrusion as the extrusion is formed and leaves the die, to thereby slit or otherwise remove a strip or other predetermined amount of material from the extrusion and thus form a recess or opening. As the cutter-like member is extended into or retracted from the extrusion, the tip of the cutter-like member shears the extrusion cross-wise to form an opening which may form an end of a slot and the length of time the tip remains in such contact with the extrusion determines the slots length. An extruded window jamb liner manufactured by the apparatus and process is also provided, the jamb liner including at least one discontinuous opening of predetermined length and location.
A frame including a bracket receiver structure and at least one frame-to-sash bracket removably secured to the bracket receiver structure such that the frame-to-sash bracket can be removed or repositioned to enable various sash types to be interchanged within the frame. The frame-to-sash bracket can be a bracket configured to mount a double-hung sash, an inswing sash or an outswing sash within the frame. The various sash types can be installed from either the exterior side or the interior side of the frame.
While these window assemblies may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.